


automatic girl

by tchouli



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: Automatic toys for automatic girls...I've got a couple of killing machines
Relationships: John Reese & Root | Samantha Groves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	automatic girl

“Root…Hurry up” growled John as he waited by the door impatiently, Bear at his feet.

“Easy John it will be just a minute. You wouldn’t want me to go out naked now would you?” Root said coyly.

Rolling his eyes, he watched her get ready. Donning her double shoulder holster in black leather, she picked up the first of her two Glock 26s, briefly caressing the metal of the barrel before she checked the clip making sure it was fully loaded with one in the chamber. Holstering it, she then grabbed the second Glock and repeated the process. Satisfied she picked up her S&W Bodyguard 380 checked it and then settled it into her ankle holster pulling her pant leg down and smoothing the material out. Root then turned her ankle first to the right and then the left making sure the gun wasn’t visible. Grabbing the Walther P99, she popped in a loaded clip then settled the gun in her back holster.

“Root…” John said watching her in exasperation.

“I’m ready,” she said and grabbed her jacket from the back of the couch, shrugged it on and buttoned it.

“What?” she asked cocking her head.

“Seriously?” John finally said incredulously.

“You can never be too careful” Root replied innocently as she opened the door and headed out.

Sighing John said “I’ll let Harold know.”

He touched the comm in his ear “Harold we are leaving to get dinner, be back in a few” and he and Bear followed Root out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> the title and summary are from the song "Automatic Girl" by Lola Ray


End file.
